


Skittery New World

by GuesssWho



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dark Tower - Stephen King, The Mist - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Giant Spiders, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuesssWho/pseuds/GuesssWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought of the acid spiders from the Mist. I thought of Mordred, loved of none. I thought of Ollie Weeks' shooting skills. I wondered how they were connected . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittery New World

**Author's Note:**

> Feel more than free to be inspired by this. That's what it's for, really.

In the end, the deciding factor was that Ollie Weeks was a Gunslinger born. He never knew it, but on some other level of the Tower he was of Roland's ka-tet, and sometimes ka remembers such things. This was one of those times, so there came to that place a chary-ka-mai searching for a new mission in life.

It was a close call, mind you. A minute or two later and the Flat Earth Society would have wandered out into an active thinny, say true, and who knows what would have happened then? But ka was a-kind for once, and before they could open the door and vanish forever the door opened from the other side and let in a ragged young man with bombadier's eyes and a spooky smile.

"Might not want to wander out in that, sai, the spiders aren't yet done weaving their webs." The lad grinned like the gates of Hell itself, then tapped out a pattern on the wall that was returned by far too many stomping feet. "Worry not; the acid spiders are on my side, and today I am on thine. They'll be bringing people safe into this new nest, for they know better than to steal my things."

Before anyone could ask what on Earth he meant, a small group of frightened people ran inside--and following them was a spider the size of a truck, which made a horrible skittery bow to the boy and then crawled away again.

"Someone please tell me I didn't see that," muttered Norton, but no one did.

"The great web will go up and down the road a mile or so. When it is finished, I suggest you not leave its cover without a spider escort--there are far worse things out there than that silly little ball of tentacles." How the boy grinned! "As the thinny spreads over this world, more webs will be built. Mankind will survive, so long as you join together with their weavers."

Naturally, Mrs. Carmody began shouting about the end of the world again, and proceeded to declare the boy an Anti-Christ. To which he promptly agreed, with a laugh.

"I be grandson to Atlach-Natcha, what do you expect? But as Little Red King and Spider Princeling, I'm also a bit out of your league. Now shut your yapping mouth, old woman, and bow unto the son o' Los'." He smiled even wider and held out a hand filled with 'spider' hatchlings. "Bow, and be glad the children do not get to eat you yet."


End file.
